Muérdago
by Annie Luna
Summary: Reiza y Einamu fueron enviados a una misión y ¿quien diría que por una pregunta tendría que besarse y les terminaría gustando?


**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Este es un One-shot que me pidió Shimori Matsumoto lo habría publicado antes, pero tenía que ser cerca de Navidad :3 Así que Reiza el Disclaimer**

**Reiza: Hai! Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Annie, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella abría un especial de Navidad**

**Annie: sin más… Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

En las instalaciones del Dorado todo era paz y quietud, pero aun así nadie estaba contento, después de todo los Second Stage Children no detenían sus ataques y para los capitanes de Protocolo Omega que de por si no se llevaban bien eso los tenía más irritables que de costumbre

¡SI ME HUBIERAN HECHO CASO! ¡NO HABRIAMOS PERDIDO EL CUADRANTE K! –gritaba Beta con su otra personalidad a unos tranquilos Alpha y Gamma

¿Terminaste de gritarnos? –pregunto con arrogancia Gamma

Sabes perfectamente que tu plan hubiera terminado quitándonos el cuadrante K y el cuadrante H –aseguro Alpha

Por única vez estoy de acuerdo –susurro Gamma- aún nos queda el cuadrante H, uno de los más importantes

Grr –dijo por lo bajo Beta- muy bien genios –nótese la ironía- ¿Cuál es su plan?

Demasiado fácil, me sorprende que no se te allá ocurrido –se burló Gamma

Einamu, Reiza vengan aquí –llamo Alpha

Llamaste líder –dijeron a modo de saludo ambos

Sí, quiero que viajen al pasado, que se infiltren en el Raimon de Matsukaze Tenma y descubran porque la Navidad mantiene tan unidos a los integrantes de Fader –ordeno Apha de forma rápida

Hai –dijeron ambos y se tele transportaron a la época acordada

* * *

Mientras tanto, luego de que los chicos llegaron a su destino pudieron ver a una Ciudad Inazuma cubierta de nieve, a mucha gente alegre y que corría de un lado para otro

Escondámonos y hasta que veamos a alguno de los chicos que debemos seguir pasamos como turistas –propuso Reiza mientras miraba disimuladamente un collar con un dije de rosa

Está bien… ¡espera! Esas son las gerentes del Raimon –señalo Einamu una vez que vio a 3 chicas conversando animadamente, pero aun así 2 de ellas muy rojas

Acerquémonos –ordeno Reiza y sin más caminaron rápidamente hasta las chicas

Disculpen señoritas –saludo Einamu con un acento extranjero causando que Reiza lo mirara algo sonrojada

¿Sí? –preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

Me preguntaba si ustedes saben dónde…. ¿puedo conseguir… etto… un buen balón de futbol y claro para mi amiga… eh… una tienda de música? –pregunto por fin la mano derecha de Alpha algo nervioso

¡YO SE! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Akane y Aoi

Chicas cálmense si… que sepan dónde está la tienda no significa que se atrevan a comprar un regalo para Tenma y Shindou –se burló Midori causando el sonrojo de sus amigas y una pequeña risa por parte de Reiza

Hola mi nombre es Reiza y creo que las conozco –saludo la rubia divertida mientras recibía una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su compañero

Es probable –dijo dulcemente Akane- estudias en Raimon ¿no?

Así es solo, que estas últimas semanas me eh ausentado por estar algo resfriada –mintió algo apenada, porque de hecho las últimas semanas si había estado algo enferma

Y es por eso que compraremos los regalos de nuestros hermanos rápido, para que no sigas enfermando –continuo con la mentira el peli miel

Muy bien entonces que les vaya bien –se despidió Midori- tengo que llegar a casa mi hermano llegara del extranjero y no lo eh visto en varios meses

Matta ne Midori-chan –se despidieron sus amigas y sin más comenzaron a caminar sin saber que Midori le mandaba un mensaje a 2 personas

* * *

O_o Esta es una tienda enorme –murmuro Einamu cuando llego con las 3 chicas

A que si *-* -dijo a modo de saludo Tenma

Tenma-kun –saludo algo sonrojada Aoi mientras Akane les hacia una foto y a Reiza y Einamu que no entendían nada solo les quedo reírse de forma nerviosa

Tenma, te dije que no caminaras tan rápido, con toda la gente que hay pensé que te habías perdido –regaño Shindou llegando algo preocupado mientras a la chica de trenzas le daba algo por verlo así

Aka-chan, Ao-chan –llamo Einamu para molestar a ambos chicos que no tenían culpa de nada, pero eso lo divertía

Eina-kun, ¿qué te parece si compramos el balón rápido para irnos a la tienda de música? –propuso Reiza al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a Shindou y a Tenma

Claro, pero Ao-chan y Aka-chan tienen que acompañarnos –dijo el chico mientras las tomaba de la mano a las 3 (**N/A: ¿Cómo hizo eso? O_o**) y salía corriendo

Tenma, creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con ese chico –murmuro Shindou notoriamente molesto

Esta vez estoy de acuerdo Shindou-san, yo nunca me eh atrevido de decirle Ao-chan y no lo hará un chico que no conozco –aseguro Tenma muy decidido lo que significó que ambos castaños salieran persiguiendo a las 3 chicas y al chico

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme a comprar mi balón –dijo un Einamu muy feliz y esta vez sí era de verdad

Chicos –llamo Tenma- saben esta noche haremos una fiesta de Navidad en casa de Shindou-san y queremos que asistan

Cla- iba a responder el chico, pero lo alejaron del lugar

Tenemos una misión –le recordó con tristeza la rubia con el cabello largo

Lo sé… pero –trato de hablar la mano derecha de Alpha

Es que nada, pero podemos usarlo a nuestro favor –susurro ella con una sonrisa

Bien… chicos iremos –aseguro Einamu- pero Ao-chan y Aka-chan deben acompañarnos a la tienda de música

¬¬ Nosotros también debemos ir –dijo Shindou al ver tan cerca al chico de Akane

* * *

Los chicos se acercaban a la tienda, pero lo que solo Akane y Shindou que habían ido por separado varias veces sabían que cada navidad ponían un muérdago en la entrada

¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Einamu al ver un muérdago

Es un muérdago, cuando una pareja ya sean amigos, novios o conocidos están debajo de uno deben besarse –narraron Aoi y Akane con estrellitas en los ojos

O/O Etto… -comenzó a tratar de excusarse Einamu nervioso, pero cuando ya tenía todo para mentir Reiza lo beso sin más y claro cuando la persona que te gusta de besa lo más sencillo es corresponder ¿no?

Feliz Navidad Eina-kun –susurro Reiza cerca del oído de su compañero muy sonrojada

Feliz Navidad Rei-chan –susurro Einamu para volver a besarla

Aww –dijeron Akane y Aoi para luego ser besadas por Shindou y Tenma (respectivamente)

* * *

Luego de ello fueron a la fiesta y todos felices y contentos hasta que tuvieron que volver a la base del Dorado para entregar su reporte

¿Y bien? –preguntaron los capitanes de Protocolo Omega

Se mantienen unidos, porque se quieren entre ellos –respondió el chico

La Navidad es una época para entregar cariño a las personas que ves a diario y es por eso que los chicos de Fader nunca pelean –concluyo Reiza para hacer una reverencia con su amigo y salir de la sala tomados de la mano

Por cierto Reiza –hablo Einamu lo bastante lejos de los capitanes- Feliz Navidad –le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio un paquete y se fue corriendo

Es el collar con el dije de rosa que vi en la tienda –susurro ella- te quiero Eina-kun y gracias

* * *

**Annie: eso es todo y Feliz Navidad! Y prospero año nuevo!**


End file.
